No Love Potions Allowed
by Miss Spoiled Perfection
Summary: Ever wondered what Ginny's life is like? After all you've heard about the golden trio, would you like to know more about the final Weasley? Well here's your chance. Step into her world. Sixth year in the life of Virginia Weasley.


_~Miss Spoiled Perfection~_

****

**No**** Love Potions Allowed**

**Disclaimer:** Joanne Kathleen Rowling is the proud owner of the Harry Potter Series, while WB enjoys saying that part of the series deserves copyrights bearing their own name too. However, I am quite sorry to say that none but the title and the plot are mine. Lawyers are simply unnecessary today. So sorry to disappoint you.

**Spoilers:** Yes, perhaps a few sprinkled here and there from each book.

**Genre:** Romance and Humour ((Hopefully))

**Romantic pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Snape/Sinistra, Neville/Luna

**Errors from Cannon:** Most certainly. There are sundry details of which I cannot remember at the moment, and I feel it a dreadful waste of time and energy to go find all my books, and lose my "Ingenuous Harry Potter FanFiction Writing Mode" Please forgive me. ((If you remember anything of which I have made a mistake about, please go right ahead and leave me a review, telling me what you think is right.))

Chapter One ((1)) The Idea of a Muggle-styled Girls Night In 

Virginia Weasley sat with a thud on her bed. Well, perhaps it was not fair to call it _her_ bed, but surely she did have some claim over it. After all, it had only been the bed that she'd occupied day in and day out during the school year for the past six years.

Virginia, or Ginny, as she was called by most of the rest of the world, flipped back her abundant and—ugh, what other word could one possibly say to describe it—_red_ hair (something that was quite possibly the most vexatious thing in her mind at the moment) and she gave a particularly loud sigh.

The door to the dorm bathroom opened and out came Maria Simmons. Having just come out of a shower, Maria was in a purple "Ducky" bathrobe, with her gorgeous chestnut brown hair (something Ginny was helplessly jealous about) twisted into a turban shape with a matching "Ducky" towel.

Maria looked at Ginny, sprawled upon her bed with a restless expression on her face, and pursed her wine-red lips. "Ginny, hon," she drawled in a southern-state accent, acquired from spending life-before-Hogwarts in the United States, "Why in Young Hot Merlin's name are you sprawled about your bed like a overly tall ten-year-old?"

Ginny smiled at Maria's somewhat unexpected choice of words. In a clear-as-see-through-crystal voice, she answered. "Maria, I am in a state of absolute horrid and wretched despair."

She said it quite calmly. However, Maria still hadn't been quite prepared for it.

"Gin, why, whatever do you mean?" Maria turned with wide midnight eyes and looked around, as if she expected a horrible creature to come out and start singing about how wretched and horrid it was.

Ginny almost burst out laughing. Dear Maria. With all her gorgeous chestnut coloured hair, she completely disproved the expression, "Dumb blonde". If the expression was true, then no matter how dark Maria's hair was, it must have carried the roots of snow-white blonde.

However, there was more proof of the expression being a waste of spoken energy. And that proof walked right through the dormitory door at that minute.

A petite, snow-white blonde (baring natural gold highlights) turned right then and looked at Maria with surprise in her golden-blue eyes. Ginny could not blame her. Maria was still going round looking like a monster would come and grab her at any minute. In her soft Tippi Hendren voice, ((A/N: Think of the lead actress in Alfred Hitchcock's **The Birds**)) Auriella asked, "Maria, what in Hogwarts are you _doing_?"

Maria answered in her soft Snow White voice. "I'm looking for despair!"

At this, Ginny could not keep it in anymore. She burst into laughter. Both Maria and Auriella looked at her in surprise. Ginny just laughed harder. Auriella gave her a light frown. Dryly she said, "Care to give us a heads up on whatever is _so_ funny?" Ginny bit her lip and tried to calm down.

Maria also looked a little hurt. "_Ginny_! It sure is mean of you to make fun of us like this!"

Finally, Ginny calmed down. "Oh, girls, I couldn't help it! The looks on your faces… it was like a movie!" She then settled herself and told Maria, "First of all, there _is_ no monster to find." Then she looked at Auriella, "Next, Maria was looking for despair so that she could find why I was in a bad mood." Finally she looked at both of them. "Of which I am not in any more of course. All because of my two lovely gals here." She gave them both a hug.

Maria looked perplexed while Auriella looked faintly annoyed. "Look here, Gin. I have no idea what is going on and it's obvious that neither does Maria."

Ginny sighed. "All right, here it is. I came to the room and flopped on the bed with a sigh. Then Maria came out of the bathroom and saw me looking like, what was it you called me darling? Oh yes, an 'overly tall ten-year-old'. After that, I told her that I was in absolute horrid and wretched despair. _That_ was when she started looking all around the room like she was trying to find… like she was trying to find a house-elf wearing the hats that Hermione used to knit for them. And finally m'dear, that was when you came in, to find Maria's world a place of disturbance and chaos." At that Ginny gave another little giggle.

Auriella looked at Maria and laughed. Maria frowned at the both of them and then she too started laughing. And not one of the three could or _would_ stop.

**~~**~~**

This was the way that the fourth Sixth-year girls dorm member found her other three dorm-mates, when she came in.

Luna Lovegood raised her pale, perfectly plucked eyebrows at them and gave a pout of superiority with a pair of perfectly painted lips. Luna had changed since her early days of fourteen-year-old abnormalities. At sixteen, her scraggly dirty-blonde hair had given way to straight gold hair with curls at the ends. With all her father's money, she had been able to afford her own French maid (Adele), who even stayed at school with her. This new Luna Lovegood was a blooming society girl who, with her newfound beauty (In actuality, most of it had been acquired naturally), had made her father's magazine a continental success. And this society girl turned her nose _up_ when it came to school-girlish giggling and whatnot of the sort.

However, these three other girls, the girls who'd known each other for six years, could see through this Luna. They all knew that there was still a Luna who could look dreamy and wistful. There was a Luna who loved jokes and loved to laugh. And Luna knew that they knew. When Luna, at first, looked begrudgingly at the three girls, Ginny just laughed and told the whole story to Luna.

Soon, before she herself knew what had happened, she too was laughing. Tears of mirth poured out of these four girls' eyes.

Luna looked at Maria and Auriella and Ginny. She suddenly stopped laughing, although her eyes still shined with hilarity. "Girls. Girls!" The other three stopped and looked at her. She'd got her dreamy look of the old days back on and ready to go. "Oh, girls, I have an idea." She stopped looking dreamy, "Tonight is unofficially declared 'Girls Night In'." And she looked around for agreement.

Auriella lifted her eyebrows. "Go on, do go on."

Luna did. "I think that we should have a slumber party sort of thing. After all, tomorrow's Saturday, and in all those muggle stories that we read about in Muggle Studies, the girls are always saying how much fun they have!" Luna only let herself out like this to these three girls. No one else ever saw this shining, happy, _friendly_ Luna.

Maria, even in all her dizziness, was in fact a very smart girl, and she realized this to be a fact. "I think that Luna's got a marvelous idea. How perfectly _adorable_ it'd be if we did this muggle thing!"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, you're right. It _does_ sound like absolute fun!"

They all looked at Auriella She laughed. "Why are you all looking at me? I think it's a wonderful idea!"

Luna laughed. "Really? Well then, come on! Let's get ready!"

The others looked at her in surprise. "Ready? Get ready for what?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "The slumber party, of course! Don't you want to get food from the kitchens? I know for a fact that Dobby is quite fond of both Ginny and me. And you know how house elves are." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Auriella grinned. "Yes, they just can't wait to get a hold of you so they can stuff you up with their delicious cookings."

Ginny laughed. "Cookings, dear Ella? (It was a name that was sometimes used in affection towards Auriella) What sort of a word is that, pray may I ask?"

Auriella tossed her head. "It's a word. A word that I made up, if I may so elaborate."

Maria smiled at Auriella. "You may, honey. And don't fret so, 'cause I think it's just adorable! Let's go get some 'cookings' right now, shall we?"

The answer was unanimous, and so they all started to leave until—"Oh God! Ha!" A peal of laughter came from Ginny and then another one followed by Luna.

Auriella and Maria looked at them exasperatedly. "Ugh. I feel _so_ left out today!" declared Maria. Luna gasped with mirth.

"Oh darling, what can I say? It's just that—well… oh, Maria, you were going to go traipsing down to the kitchens in your "Ducky" robe!"

Maria widened her eyes and looked down. Sure enough, the purple shined and the ducks gleamed at her. Maria gave a shriek of laughter. "Oh Merlin—"

Ginny grinned. "Uh, uh, uh! Young, _hot_ Merlin, you mean."

Maria smiled. "Of course! Oh, _young, hot,_ Merlin, What a fool I am! Hold on, girls, while I slip into some casual-wear."

Auriella shook her head. "Casual-wear for you means a pearl-white dress robe or something of that nature."

Maria disagreed. "Not this time, honey. Here's my outfit." And she pulled out a simple knee-low pink skirt, and a bulky low white sweater. "Here's something stylish and comfy all in one. And then these white flip flops are just the thing for footwear."

Ginny looked at Maria with raised brows. "But darling! You're wearing toe-tights!"

Maria pursed her lips. "Too bad for whoever happens to glance down then. I plan to be gorgeous and _warm_ this year." She had been referring to the incident that had happened last year, when in the dead of Winter, Maria had showed up each and every day wearing short skirts and skimpy tops, with thin robes covering them. Her excuse had been that "boys like girls who aren't covered in sacks and I don't mean to be one of those girls called woollen-ghost or something stupid of that sort", but it had been a poor excuse, and she'd earned her reward, when in the spring, she'd developed a case of Wizard flu. As Maria declared her statement in the present, the other girls looked at her in approval. Maria was not the ditzy girl of yester years. She was growing _up_.

After Maria had finished dressing herself, and finished adding on last minute touches ("Really, Maria, do you actually think that we're going to meet some drop-dead gorgeous boy in the middle of going to the Kitchens? Stop putting makeup!" "Hmph. You just never know, Ella."), all four girls began to descend the stairs.

Suddenly, an appreciative catcall and a slow, admiring whistle were made from two separate people. A tall, lanky boy with thick, shaggy brown hair and a—well the word _had_ to be said—_sexy_ body and face, had made the catcall, while a muscular boy of average height, with light blonde hair and a face that that had the remarkable look of chiselled ivory, had made the low, almost unheard whistle. The second boy now gave a slow, tiny smile, which turned him into a much better-looking person. He could almost be said to be _handsome_ when he smiled.

Maria rolled her eyes and winked at the first boy, while paying no attention to the second. Auriella, on the other hand, did not even look at the first boy and instead, addressed the second. "Richie, why must you act like an absolute fool when you're with—" she glanced next to the air where the first boy sat, "imbeciles? Actually, before you answer that question, do tell me why you hang around these _imbeciles_ in the first place?"

The second boy, Richie was obviously his name, gave another slow smile. In a deep voice he answered, "Because I'm an imbecile, myself, Ella."

The first boy laughed. "Well said, Rich, you old bloke." Richie nodded his thanks to the boy, while Auriella sniffed disdainfully.

"Don't call me Ella, Richie. You have no rights to that tonight."

 Maria addressed the first boy. "Dante, honey, Ella's right. You sure are an imbecile. The way you start catcalling at us and stuff. No manners at all in you." The way Maria smiled showed that she did not have much of a problem with this.

Dante gave a lazy grin. "You know you love it Baby."

Maria gave a shriek of laughter. "Oh Lord! Don't even! Don't even _try_ to say American expressions. Why, if one of my stupid, snobby, acquaintances from Charm School came and heard you, they'd _titter_ (it isn't _charming_ to laugh right out) in your face!"

"Like the way you're doing?"

Maria's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled when she saw Dante's flirtatious wink. "You mean boy! Trying to make me feel guilty? Well it isn't going to work!" She turned laughing to her friends.

Luna raised her brows at her coldly, and Ginny gave a sarcastic smile. "When you're quite done…"

Maria blushed guiltily, "Oh yes. Sorry." She turned to Dante, "Bye honey! See you later." She drawled on purpose showing off her southern accent and then laughed.

Dante stuck out his tongue at Maria.

Auriella rolled her eyes. "Oh, how _very_ mature," she muttered. Then she said loudly, "Good bye, Richie. See you after we get our lovely cookings!"

The girls all laughed and traipsed away.

Dante looked at Richie. "What lucky blokes we are, eh? To be put in this year."

Richie smiled, but all he said was "Yeah. Five of them."

Dante understood. "I know. Five of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. All of them single and happy. Your girl good today?"

Richie answered, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

And the two best friends smiled and went up to their dorms, ready for a night's sleep with a late wakeup in the morning.

**~~**~~**

Coming up… 2nd Chapter… Look for it soon.


End file.
